Concussioned Hormones
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Puck's hormones get out of control and Finn wakes up in the hospital with a throbbing head. Mpreg, Slash.


_**Concussioned Hormones**_

_**Disclaimer- I Don't own Glee or McDonalds.**_

_**Summary- Puck hormones get out of control and Finn wakes up in the hospital with a throbbing head. Mpreg, Slash. **_

Finn could hear the sounds around him, his mind briefly registering the sound of someone crying, the soft cooing, and a two other people talking a little distance away. His forehead above his left eyebrow was throbbing. Carefully he tried to open his eyes, he only was able to open them halfway before he snapped them back shut, the bright lights were way to much. Breathing deeply a couple time he slowly started opening them again, blinking a few times to adjust to the light before he could open them all the way. His eyes scanned the room, Kurt stood by the window silently watching the people on the ground below, Kurt's father Burt was standing by the door talking to a man in a white jacket Finn presumed to be the doctor. On the right side of the bed sat his mother, her arms were wrapped around his husband Puck, who was flooding her shirt with tears. Noah's left hand was mindlessly caressing the beautiful curved midsection that held their baby. Finn smiled slightly Noah was absolutely beautiful, he practically glowed.

"Finn, it's good to see you awake." The doctor's words drew his attention away from his emotional husband. Puck's head snapped up at the mention of Finn being awake and all but threw himself at his husband. Finn sat up and caught Puck so he didn't hurt the baby.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Finn smiled and hugged Noah to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your test all came back fine. You suffered a very mild-concussion nothing to serious. Just take a easy and you are welcome to go home with your family." Finn nodded at the doctor, he placed a kiss on the top of Noah's head, while his mother thanked the doctor.

"I didn't mean to throw the picture." For the first time Finn notice the picture frame still clutched in Noah's hand.

_"FINN!" Noah screamed as he entered the house, he had been at the mall all morning with Kurt earlier getting some small things for the baby and now the baby was being pushy and he was hungry. _

_"Finn, please I'm hungry." Puck would have been fine cooking something himself but Finn had forbid him from stepping foot near the stove after he accidently burning down the stove, part of the counter and one of the walls. It had been an accident. _

_Pouting Noah walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the bar stool at the island. He frowned at the picture on the counter, the happy couple of him and Finn stared back at him. A sharp kick in the stomach told him, that his baby was demanding food. _

_"Babe you home?" The sound of his husband's voice has him perking up immediately, _

_"Finn, your baby and your husband are hungry." Finn chuckled as he walked into the kitchen carrying two McDonalds bags. Puck was practically bouncing in his seat, Finn handed him one of the bags and pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge, Puck didn't even look at what he was eating before taking a bite out of the burger, he started chewing only to freeze and run over to the sink to spit the mouthful out. _

_"Baby you okay?" Finn asking frowning looking at the food that Puck had been eating. _

_"YOU BASTARD!" Finn jumped slightly in shock, Puck was steaming red glaring at him. "You're trying to poison me. That is the worst thing I've ever eaten. And I've been eating, pickles with ice cream on pizza." And in that moment Finn did the worst thing possible when facing one of his husband's violent hormones. He laughed. Finn didn't even notice what Puck had chucked at him, his forehead throbbed as he looked down at the framed picture laying on the ground. He backed up a few steps and slipped on a napkin that had fallen to the floor, Finn head had smack the wall before it all went blurry before going black. _

"Let's go home." Finn whispered against Puck's head.

"Yeah I'm still hungry."

_**Haha I don't know why I wrote this, but the idea amused me. **_


End file.
